How Childish
by another.creative.lover
Summary: /SasuSaku/ Sakura has always been childish. "When I get married, I want my husband to propose to me with one of those cupcake, plastic rings." There was a reason she liked those Iron Man cupcake rings.


**Disclaimer:** You know how it goes. Q_Q

**Author's note:** Yo! Decided to toss in a cute, family-appropriate fic in the midst of my M-rated stuff. It's actually based off of my own marriage fantasies. And my own personality. Here it is. :3

**Rated K+ for some kissing. (ew. kissing.)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.::: How Childish :::.~  
by annee love sasusaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun, look!"

Sasuke turned. His gaze caught sight of a small-figured pink haired girl; his gaze held on to her button nose, her pouty lips, her broad forehead, and her prominent emerald eyes centered in her face.

She had managed to catch hold of a mélange of flowers—purple, blue, gold, and pink—and sorted them into a wreath-like shape. It was placed neatly upon her head like a crown. She held another one in her hands.

Sasuke couldn't help but think it stupid—after all, recess was only fifteen minutes long and every moment was precious. Why would this girl—who he reluctantly played with _only because Kaa-chan said so!_—do something stupid as waste such precious recess time making flower crowns out of things that made _normal_ people sneeze and drip from their noses?

"Sasuke-kun," she said, tugging his sleeve as he stared back at her with indifference, "isn't it pretty? Don't I look like a princess?"

"Aa."

She pouted. "What's _that_ supposed to mean? My mama says that when you're six-years-old, you gotta use _real_ words like—"

"It means _yes_, Sakura," Sasuke grumbled to shut up her. He couldn't believe Kaa-chan had told him to make friends with this girl, this loud-mouthed, _annoying_—

"Good," she said, giggling, as she placed the other crown atop _his _head and grabbed his hand, walking them back to class. " 'Cause you're the prince!"

At her words, Sasuke couldn't help but relax. He completely forgot what he was about to say to her. But in that moment, all he knew was the soft feeling of a six-year-old's hand and her cheeky smile, and the colors pink and green.

**.**

**.**

_and that day, Cinderella set her eyes on her Prince._

**.**

**.**

Around middle school, Sasuke noticed she was getting taller and very close to his height. He watched as she grew into an awkward, lanky girl, but not awkward enough to be shy about wearing dresses, skirts, and silly hats on a daily basis.

The confidence she wore with those dresses and skirts and hats made her glow as she strutted down the hall toward him, bouncing in those new, flower-power shoes she had been raving about since January.

He had gotten them for her so she'd just _shut up_.

As she chattered to him, spinning around and asking him to check and see if the flowers on her dress were still in place, he drew his attention to her face, watching for a falter in that ever-present smile.

They were at his house that day for an art project Kurenai-sensei had proposed, still waiting for an idea as—

"I've got it, Sasuke-kun!"

He watched her with a lazy gaze as she rushed out of the room and came back with a box of crayons.

She shook it in front of his face and grinned that cheeky smile. "We should do 'Flower Power'!"

Figures. "… What's with the crayons?"

"We use them for color, duh," she told him, rolling her eyes.

They spent the remainder of that day melting crayon bits with a clothing iron.

**.**

**.**

_She loved coloring with crayons,  
but it was so much more fun with him._

**.**

**.**

Years passed, and still, Sasuke couldn't believe they were already in high school.

Time brought them closer as much as he disliked to admit.

And time also changed Sakura.

Sasuke swore it was only summer that passed, but when they had come back to school, the young, lanky girl with her long pink hair transformed into a stunning, curvaceous beauty. He had never been one for short-haired girls, but Sakura made him think twice; her chin-length bob drew attention to those green eyes he could never pay enough attention to, and it made him sweat to think there were other guys in school who thought the same.

The only thing time didn't change was her love for her skirts and her dresses, for her flower crowns and sandal pumps, for her fascination with crayons and tie-dye shirts…

"Sasuke-kun! You're here!"

… and for her love of his pet name.

He found it childish that she couldn't let go of the silly suffix that followed his name, but never did he find it demeaning. Instead, it strengthened the idea he had that she loved him and cared for him, enough to never let go of a term of endearment only meant for him.

He began comparing himself to the other boys she talked to, claiming to himself that _he_ was best of them all, that _he_ was the man she chose and that _he_ would make her his.

He was so determined to make it happen that he failed to see how _she_ was staking claim on his heart as well, dyeing him with her pink, childish color of petulance, innocence, and love.

**.**

**.**

_While she drenched him in pink, he dyed __**her**__ blue  
A somber shade  
That resulted from the thought he did not love her._

**.**

**.**

They were out running together around the lake.

He was huffing and puffing from the strength it took him to keep his breath while he was around her, running right beside her. He had invited her over, determined to tell her about how he felt. Perhaps the jog would break the rest of the ice between them and—if things went well—translated into Sasuke's attempt at a first date.

She had always been able to read how he felt and understand his "Sasuke-kun-language," giving him that cheeky smile he had grown to love when he was sulking or giving him a much needed but unrequested hug during his times of stress with his family or drawing him a picture with those crayons or making him a bouquet of sweet-smelling flowers that smelled like her…

It hurt him not being able to think of a bouquet of flowers, a crayon picture or a moment without her.

As if she had sensed the gravity of the situation, she jogged right next to him, keeping pace with him as she started a conversation. "You know, Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei got engaged."

"Aa."

She cocked her head at him. "Did you hear the story of how he proposed to her?"

"Hn."

She laughed and clapped her hands with glee, jogging in front of him only to turn around to face him, surprising him by jogging backwards in front of him. "Oh, my goodness! It was so amazing! So it goes like this…"

Sasuke watched as she animatedly told the story of the engagement of her art-teacher and P.E. teacher, speaking of their time during a hike together and his intense speech and Kurenai-sensei's tears near the end. It made Sasuke feel at peace to know she would always be so childishly amusing.

"Eep!"

A blur. A rough landing. A soft body, pressed under his. A flash of green eyes, wide with panic, then narrowing with pain.

They had fallen. Sakura had tripped over some sort of rock; Sasuke followed suit, landing atop her.

And now, Sakura was bawling.

"Owieeee!" she cried, her bottom lip protruding immensely as her tears rolled down her cheeks and her button nose. She had scraped her elbows and had banged the back of her head, forcing Sasuke to rub her poor, abused skull as she huddled into his chest. "It hurts, Sasuke-kun," she wailed.

"You shouldn't have been running backwards," he grumbled, feeling for bumps on her head. He wiped away her tears as her wails reduced to sniffles before he pulled her head back to his neck and continued massaging her scalp. "Talk," he told her. "To stop crying."

Whimpering, she nodded. "Okay…" After a moment of brief silence, she said, "When I get married, I want my husband to propose to me with one of those cupcake, plastic rings."

Sasuke nearly stopped massaging her scalp. "Why?" he asked, even though, knowing Sakura, it was probably some childish reason.

She seemed relaxed enough to lean into Sasuke's hold. "Because I like Iron Man cupcake rings. And they're cheap. Plus," she added, shifting in his arms, "when he proposes, I could just eat the cupcake and make him wait in suspense before answering!"

Smirk. "Wouldn't that be something."

**.**

**.**

_She told herself quietly though  
that she would never make Sasuke wait for her in suspense.  
There was a reason she liked those Iron Man cupcake rings;  
Iron Man = Sasuke = a weapon of mass seduction_

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun, look!"

He turned. His gaze caught sight of the love of his life, a curvaceous, pink-haired beauty of twenty-eight. He looked over her, appreciating her gown for tonight and zeroing in to her button nose, pouty lips and green orbs that centered upon her face.

She was holding a mélange of flowers—purple, blue, gold and pink—sorted into a wreath-like shape. It was placed neatly on her head like a crown. She held a bouquet of cherry blossoms and white orchids in her hands.

Sasuke couldn't help but admire her like the flower she was and reminding himself once again that she was the women he would spend the rest of his life with. He thought about how stupid it was, how wedding ceremonies wasted such precious time with getting the bride down the aisle.

"Sasuke-kun, look," she whispered, tugging on the sleeve of his tuxedo as she finally made it to him, watching him stare at her with adoration and love, "isn't it pretty? Don't I look like a princess?" She spun around for him, giving him a show of the flowers pinned to her wedding dress.

He smirked at her, nodding once in approval, tuning out the priest as he stared into the face of the woman he loved. How childish, he voiced within his thoughts, how childish of her to act like this on our wedding day. The thought of her behavior made him smile—

_Yes,_ he thought as he swept her up in a kiss, how childish…

Sasuke kissed her again, eying their wedding cake over her shoulder. The Iron Man ring from her cupcake and his Rapunzel ring she got for him sat atop it. "You look beautiful tonight, Sakura-hime," he murmured as he kissed the shell of her ear.

"Good," she said, giggling to him as she stared at the applauding crowd consisting of their families and their friends, linking her arm with his and resting her head atop his shoulder. " 'Cause you're my prince."

**.**

**.**

_Dyes mix, they realized.  
pink + blue = baby colors._

**.**

**.**

**author's note: **annee + reviews = happy. :D


End file.
